Tuya por un momento
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando ya ha salido de la isla Tenrou ,Meredy no puede evitar pensar en la muerte de Zancrow y como le afecta ante la perdida de tan complejo ser y como recuerda un momento que sintio algo mas que compañerismo con Zancrow. Primer Fic ZanMere UltAzum.


Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su creador.

* * *

><p>Cuando habían llegado a la orilla de una pequeña isla, un poco alejada de la isla Tenrou, Meredy se dio cuenta de algo que se le había olvidado. Su antiguo equipo. Si bien ella solo era leal a su querida madre Ultear, aun no podía dejar atrás los momentos de todos aquellos amigos que hizo en Grimoire Hearts.<p>

Despues de ellos, vinieron los recuerdos. Aun caminando por un bosque junto con Ultear no pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos recientes. El ataque a la isla del gremio Fairy tail, la batalla contra Gray, el encuentro con Zeref y posteriormente su huida junto con Ultear. Se pregunto que le habrán sucedido a sus ex compañeros y recordó como Ultear le dijo que Azuma había muerto por exceso de su magia perdida, Rustyrose y Kain cayeron con la nave en el mar, según Ultear por una explosión mágica, Bluenote derrotado por unos de los magos clase S de Fairy tail, Caprico por la chica Lucy y finalmente….

El.

-_Zancrow…..-_No lo pudo evitar, el recordar su muerte. Meredy apretó los labios y miro a Ultear, que descansaba bajo una manta que había guardado para si misma. Meredy suspiro y quitando su propia manta salió de la cueva donde habían estado durmiendo. El recuerdo de la muerte de Zancrow aun le atormentaba….no, no era por eso, era algo más.

_-Oye mocosa ¡Ven aquí!-Meredy escucho el grito que le había dado el rubio de ojos rojos, Zancrow. Meredy tenia que admitir que odiaba al rubio, ya que cuando lo conoció había dicho que era mejor matarla y sino fuera por Ultear, ya estaría muerta. Zancrow se planto frente a la pequeña pelirrosa con una sonrisa sádica._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-¡Ouch! ¡La pequeña tiene agallas al parecer! ¿Qué te hecho yo para que me trates así?_

_-¡¿Acaso se te olvida? ¡Eres un maldito psicópata, Zancrow! ¡A mí nunca se me olvidara como quisiste matarme cuando me encontraron en ese pueblo!_

_Zancrow la miraba indiferente, como si el mero hecho fuera una cosa de todos los días. Meredy planeaba irse hasta que sintió como su muñeca era atrapada por la mano del rubio y de un giro brusco hizo que la volviera a ver cosa que hizo enfurecer a Meredy pero antes de hacer algo miro como…en los ojos de Zancrow ardía la furia. Como las llamas que amenazaba con quemar lo todo hacia hincapié del estado que se encontraba el God Slayer. Zancrow estaba furioso._

_-Yo solo cumplo ordenes ¿Oíste? Puedo ser mucha cosa, niña pero de lo que no soy es olvidadizo. Recuerda esto, Ultear no es lo que parece ¿Sabes porque?_

_-No lo se y ni me importa ¡suéltame de una vez Zancrow! ¡O te mato! ¡Eres un canalla! _

_-Puede que lo sea, pero yo no olvido y cuando sea el momento, te hare recordar. Pero antes….eres una niña muy hermosa- Antes de que su cerebro procesara aquellas palabras, Zancrow atrevidamente junto sus labios con los de la pequeña, en un beso fogoso y profundo que sacaron el aire a Meredy por la fuerza del beso y la sorpresa. Sin pensar le correspondió durante unos segundos hasta que Zancrow se separo a poco centímetro del rostro de la joven sonrojada. Zancrow sonrió pero esta vez suavemente…con ¿Afecto? y con voz ronca le dijo unas palabras que dejaron paralizadas a Meredy y con rapidez partió del lugar dejando a Meredy pensativa ,confundida ,enojada y extasiada._

_-Eres una chica tan hermosa, Meredy…lastima que Ultear te tiene tan dominada, si no lo fuera, tu serias mía….-_Recordó Meredy aquellas palabras que le había susurrado Zancrow. Despues de eso, al día siguiente fue el ataque a la isla Tenrou, en poca palabra hace dos días. Meredy suspiro profundamente, al final de una manera Zancrow tuvo razón, Ultear le había escondido la verdad de la destrucción de su antigua aldea pero aun así, le perdono. Ahora se sentía mal.

Zancrow pudo haber sido un psicópata mentiroso arrogante pero como él dijo, el nunca olvidaba, siempre recordaba las promesas que le hacia a los demás, que si le él le debía algo a alguien, que si debía de hacer una misión u otra cosa. De una cierta manera Zancrow fue leal, tanto que al final murió tratando de cumplir con su misión. Meredy sonrió tristemente, Zancrow no lo supo pero era sumamente leal a Grimoire Hearts.

Recordó cuando murió, no mostro mucha emoción en ese momento pero una gran punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. La muerte de Kain, Rustyrose, Bluenote y hasta el maestro Hades le fueron indiferente, le molesto un poco la de Azuma pero la Zancrow fue la peor…y no lo entendía. No entendía porque se sentía triste por ese estúpido, por ese arrogante que consiguió que lo mataran, por ese….

-Estas tristes ¿No?-Meredy se sorprendió por un breve tiempo pero se tranquilizo rápidamente. Era Ultear, supuso que averiguo que no estaba con ella en la cueva. La mujer camino cojeando a donde estaba su protegida y le abrazo por los hombros.

-¿Es malo sentirse triste? ¿Por aquellos que tú no quisiste?

-No lo creo, Meredy. Tú extrañas a quienes tú quisiste, de una manera u otra. Es raro pero los humanos no sentimos nada cuando escuchamos que alguna persona murió….pero la cosa es diferente cuando escuchamos que una persona que nosotros conocemos murió, sentimos tristeza.

-No entiendo…..yo no me siento triste por la muerte del maestro Hades…

-Si, es porque no lo quisiste. Si sientes tristeza ante la muerte de alguien, significa que lo extrañaras, si no la sientes no te importaba esa persona en realidad….yo igual lo hacia porque recordar es igual que extrañar…yo recordaba con odio a mi madre….y ahora sé que también sentía tristeza por ella…

-Me siento…triste….

-¿Por quien?

-….. ¿Tu extrañas a Azuma?

-Azuma siempre fue alguien calmado pero amante de las batallas….esa combinación fue la que hizo que se volviera mi amigo…si, lo extrañare pero al menos sé que el murió como el siempre deseaba, en una gran pelea…. ¿Tu extrañas a Zancrow, Verdad?

-Lo vi morir frente a mis ojos…no sentí mucho al principio pero….me siento muy mal ahora….Ultear ¿Qué me esta pasando?

-Es porque ahora recuerdas los momentos buenos de aquella persona y sabiendo que no lo volverás a ver…eso causa mucha tristeza….Te acuerdas que me contaste lo que sucedió con Zancrow ¿no?

-Si, Ultear…

-¿Pensabas en ello, verdad?

-Siempre sabes que pienso, Ultear….por eso te quiero, me conoces muy bien…si, pensaba en ello…

-Eres una chica, Meredy. Es normal que recuerdas tu primer beso y con quien fue-Ultear guardo silencio un momento ya que Meredy dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, si lo supo, Ultear no lo sabía pero no le dijo nada. Puede ser pequeña la emoción pero Meredy se sentía triste por Zancrow- Ahora que el no esta, obviamente sientes tristeza no importa como fue él en vida. Solo recuerda los momentos buenos que pasaste con Zancrow tanto como yo con Azuma.

-Ultear….yo….snif…snif…

-Si…yo también lo se….los extraño-contento Ultear con una sonrisa triste dejando caer de sus ojos algunas lagrimas, también extrañaba a Azuma. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y lloraron levemente para calmar un poco su tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Sietes años despues…<strong>

Meredy ya crecida caminaba por el bosque que conformaba la isla Tenrou y suspiro profundamente. Recordó como se encontró con ese espíritu de la primera maestra de Fairy tal, Mavis mervilion Bye le había permitido ir a la isla Tenrou para algo que desde hace años había querido hacer. No era la única, Ultear estaba en aquella isla pero en un objetivo diferente ya que aprovecho que estaban las dos solas porque Jellal fue a la competencia mágica junto con el equipo de Fairy tail.

Meredy sabia que Ultear iba a visitar el árbol que se convirtió Azuma. No la juzgaba, ya que era correcto darle un buen pésame a su antiguo compañero. Meredy iba a hacer igual, veía por todos lados en búsqueda de él, de su cuerpo. Ella estaba en la búsqueda del cadáver de Zancrow ya que esperaba darle un entierro digno y aunque fue un bastardo en vida, ella siempre le recordó como aquel que tomo su primer beso. Y sabia que aun su cuerpo debía de estar por algún lado ,la isla Tenrou fue cubierta por la magia de Mavis deteniendo el tiempo ,por ello el cuerpo de Zancrow debe de estar en buen estado…o lo mejor que podía estar.

Lo encontró.

-_Fairy tail… ¿Quién diría que son gente tan especial?-_Pensó con una sonrisa triste viendo la tumba de Zancrow. Era un simple entierro donde había una lapida que tenia como inscripción de "_Zancrow, miembro de Grimoire Hearts, God Slayer de fuego_" y Meredy tenia que aceptar que aquello fue un acto muy noble porque Zancrow fue un enemigo de Fairy tail como para haberle dado una tumba. Ella con lentitud se acercó a la tumba, se pregunto quien lo habrá hecho y supuso que debió de ser el tercer maestro o la maestra Mavis que hicieron la tumba de Zancrow. Meredy sonrió con tristeza y sin poderlo evitar soltó unas cuantas lagrimas pero no dijo mas nada. Simplemente se quedo allí durante varias horas, en silencio porque no podía decir cosas buenas a Zancrow, no podía. Zancrow fue parte de su vida pero fue un bastardo psicópata pero sin dudar, fue parte de su vida.

Ya a la anochecer, Meredy miro como una estela de humo estaba en el horizonte, pensó que Ultear ya estaba haciendo la cena y pensó que era mejor irse porque solo tenían permiso estar ahí un solo día. Levantándose se disponía irse pero se detuvo y miro la tumba del antiguo God Slayer y sonrió una vez con tristeza y se acercó a la tablilla para marca unas palabras. Ya satisfecha Meredy partió de inmediato sin mirar atrás. En la tablilla había unas pequeñas inscripción pero que significaba tanto para Meredy ya que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, le hubiera gustado habérsela dicho al God Slayer.

_-Zancrow, miembro de Grimoire Hearts, God Slayer de fuego-_

_Un bastardo sin corazón pero con una gran lealtad_

_Porque aun cuando era un asesino_

_Zancrow siempre fue leal_

_Te dedica estas palabras, tuya por un instante_

_-Meredy-_

**Fin**


End file.
